Last Call
by Trust In Hope
Summary: Connor Sullivan has come to stay with her cousins, the Hart's, for the summer. When she starts falling for the enemy, everything starts going wrong again for Connor. Can she survive the summer? SEQUEL TO MTO. no flames please. R
1. The Beginning

**Hello, and welcome to Last Call, a Trust in Hope original. Haha, just kidding. As you know, this is the sequel to Mull This Over. I haven't finished writing it yet, so posts will not be as frequent AT ALL. Sorry. But I hope you love it. Again, Jonas Brothers aren't mine, but the plot and other characters are so please don't steal. This is just the epilogue. I'll be posting a chapter shortly after. Thank you all again for reading Mull (and Phase). You guys give me a reason for writing. Enjoy! **

**EPILOGUE **

"I just worry about you so much. You're my only daughter, Connor," my mother released the death-grip she had on my hand, letting me turn to slam the trunk of my jeep shut. I tried to force a smile as I wrapped my arms around her in and uncomfortable embrace. It had been this was between us for a month now, ever since I came home from Trenton Rehabilitation Center. I was too tall to be hugging my mother. I loomed over her five-foot stature by a good ten inches. Everything was making this situation awkward.

"I know mom. I'll call you from Virginia." I placed a light kiss on her cheek before sliding into the drivers seat. The cool air blasting from the vents brushed away the New Jersey heat that had caused a sweat to break. I slowly turned the key in the ignition, hearing the low rumble of the engine starting.

"You be good. Virginia is only six hours away If your father reports back to me with even _one_ negative comment, I'll be there faster then you can blink, ready to kick your ass," she added a wink for good measure as I forced a laugh.

"All right mom, but you know I'll be nothing but an angel." Apparently, that was hilarious, because it sent my mom into a fit of laughter. She grabbed the opened door, steadying herself until she caught her breath,

"You crack me up. Take care, okay?" She slammed the door shut, a longing smile lining her bright red lips. I had to take in my mother's small stature again; I had to keep the memory of her fresh, so I could cherish it all summer. Honey blonde curls and vibrant green eyes reflecting off of deeply tanned skin. That brush of freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her button nose. Thank God I was blessed as the spitting image of Danielle Sullivan, because she was drop dead gorgeous.

I backed out of the long driveway as I waved, pressing the pedal to the floor and speeding off. The more distance I put between us, the quicker my mother's sad smile faded into a simple memory. I was driving six hours to Farmville, Virginia to spend my summer on my uncle's farm. My cousins, Delilah and Ashley, had invited me. Ashley just got married and Delilah has basically just finished her first tour. It was supposed to be the summer of laying low at the family farm. Oh, fun!

All the doctors at detox said this would be best if I wanted to stay clean. _Change is always the best medicine_, they all said. They assured me that a change like this was for the best. Too bad I didn't believe it.


	2. Brought Me Back To Life

A/N: Meant PROLOGUE

**A/N: Meant PROLOGUE. Ha. I'm stupid as hell.**

**BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE**

"Route 693," I voiced to no one in particular as I turned down the street. Apparently, Uncle Micky owned this whole road, every house on it, and the two hundred seventy acre farm all the way at the end. I had only seen pictures, but it seemed to be the extravagant, gorgeous type of house he'd always dreamed of.

Too bad he was never at it. Being in the military kind of makes it hard to stay stationary for more then a year. Ashley had basically claimed the house as her own, and lived there with her new husband. Delilah crashed too, with her boyfriend. I was sad to say I didn't know a thing about Ashley's new beau; I didn't make the wedding. Apparently, he was really famous or something.

Nearing the end of the street, the farmhouse finally came into view. _Damn_. It was fucking huge. The main house itself had to be like, four stories. Then there were the two barns, the five-car garage, and the guesthouse. Why the hell did Ashley need all this?

I shut off the car, hopping down from the seat. Delilah stood before me in a simple black bikini, smiling and showing off her tan. That lucky bitch, she got the height, the looks, and the body. Wait, who am I to complain? I did too.

"Connor! You look _amazing_!" She threw her slender arms around me, suffocating me in a long overdue hug.

"Hey Dee," I managed to laugh out, pulling away from the surprisingly strong girl. "How've you been?"

"Awesome. It's like, fuckin' celebrity hideaway here though. Don't get star struck!" She turned away, skipping up the stairs towards the house. I didn't even want to know what she meant. I just grabbed my suitcase from the back, rolling it up the steps and to the foyer.

There stood Ashley, barely able to reach my neck with her hands as she tried to get me in a warm embrace. The first thing I noticed was the _huge_ diamond ring on her slender finger. She must've seen me eyeing it, because she forced it into my face.

"My Kevin knows what I love," she giggled, wiggling her fingers. I had to laugh; this whole family (myself included) was full of spoiled brats.

"Where is this wonderful husband of yours, Ash?" I was dying to meet him. Apparently, he was absolutely gorgeous. Not a bad guy, either.

"He's out with his brothers right now. They're stocking up on food, drinks, the works. When I told them I had family coming, they all ran for the door. They probably assume you're a fan or something." Ashley rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively in the air.

"How could I be a fan? I know jack shit about Kevin, thanks to my asshole cousin not telling me anything except his first name," I threw Ashley a disapproving look, hoping she knew I wasn't serious. She let out a light laugh, looking apologetic.

"I've just been really busy. I'm sorry! You'll meet him tonight," she turned on her heel, shaking her ass at me once before trotting away.

God, my whole family is crazy.

Suddenly, Delilah busted into the foyer, now wearing a bright yellow sundress. She smiled brightly, wrapping her fingers around my wrist and tugging me towards the large staircase.

"You gotta see your room," she told me, pulling me up each step. I loved the Harts, don't get me wrong, but they all seemed like they are constantly on crack. Do you know how hard it is to keep up with them?

I assumed when we reached the top of the steps that Dee would let me go. Nope. She just tugged harder; racing down to the end of the hall and throwing the door open to a spacious room. I took all of it in. There was a king-sized bed, dressed in dozens of comfortable looking white linens. A plasma screen hung on the wall opposite the bed, over a mahogany dresser. It was so simple, but so gorgeous.

"This isn't seriously my room, right?" Dee let out a short laugh, patting me on the back.

"It is. Right next-door is Kevin's little brother, Nick. Joe and I are down the hall, and Ash and Kevin are on the first floor." She pointed to the doors as she told me this, but I wasn't paying much attention. It was like I stepped out of Shithole, New Jersey and into absolute paradise.

"This is amazing, Dee. Thank you." I watched the tall brunette shrug, brushing her sopping wet hair from her face.

"Just get your suit on and come out swimming. I'm bored doing laps alone." I watched her back out of my room (that's so cool to say) with a small wave before running down the stairs. As long as I'd known Delilah, which was our whole life, she'd always been the drama queen with a heart of gold and a childlike innocence that you just couldn't deny. She was cherubic, bubbly, and just the type of person you gravitated towards. I absolutely loved being in her presence.

I myself was much different from the Hart's. Yes, I had height and beauty, but it was just _different_. I was tall in the model way, thin with barely any curves to speak for. My mother had forced me into ballet most of my life. I put that body to bed when I told her I was going out for the soccer team. I made first string, left midfielder. Why yes, I am good.

I slowly descended down the polished stairs, grabbing my suitcase before forcing myself right back up them. I threw it onto my bed, not bothering to unpack; just grabbing my deep red bikini from the top and slipping into it. Though my body wasn't one that girls like Dee would be jealous of, it was still pretty good if I do say so myself. I threw my pale blonde curls into a messy bun that I had perfected over the years and made my way down. When I hit the landing though, I collided with another body so hard that it threw me back against the steps.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" I scoffed loudly. Forcing whoever it was off of me, I shot up, catching a glimpse of my attacker. He lay there, sprawled out on the tiled floor, looking completely flabbergasted. I cocked a brow, resting a hand on my hip. "Way to have manners, dude."

I finally got a good look at the boy; he was gorgeous. He had to be taller then me by a good inch, at least. A mess of curly, dark brown hair covered most of his face, but I could still see those bright brown eyes shining as they stared right back at me. Sadly, my gaze was broken by the sound of laugh coming from behind.

I spun on my heel quickly, only to be met by two equally gorgeous boys, laughing up a storm at the scene before them. The tallest a step forward, calming his laughter before sticking out his hand.

"I'm Kevin. You must be Ashley's cousin."

"Connor," I replied with a smile, shaking his hand gently.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Connor. This is Joe," the other boy stepped forward, taking my hand and shaking it quickly before bypassing us, still laughing.

"And this idiot is Nick," Joe informed me, leaning down to give his brother a hand. There was something eerily familiar about these boys, but before I had time to place it, Ashley had walked in. She hopped up on her toes, puckering her lips towards Kevin. Even with the added height, Ashley was way too short. Kevin bent down, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into his arms.

"How was the store?" Ash managed to ask before attacking Kevin's lips with her own.

"We ended up not being able to get anything. Nick forgot the money." Ashley sighed loudly to this, wriggling free from Kevin's grip and placing her hands on her hips.

"You see that boy there Connor? With the big afro and adorable smile?" I nodded, holding back my laughter at the afro comment. Ashley walked over to Nick, patting him gently on the arm. "See, he just got dumped. It's left him a bit scatter-brained. Poor thing." Ash reached up, pinching his cheek. Nick swatter her hand away.

"Stop bringing up Bella, Ash. You know I'm over it." The three others scoffed simultaneously. Nick just sighed, walking up the stairs two by two.

"I hate watching him sulk," Kevin said quietly. Apparently, no one really wanted to dwell on this topic, because they all went their separate way, mumbling about this or that. I just made my way towards the pool.

--

Delilah was floating lazily in a bright green inner tube, nursing lemonade with a lazy smile on her face. The poor girl, she didn't even have time to react to Joe's running canon ball into the water. The lemonade was forgotten as she was forced off balance and sent plummeting into the water.

I heard the uproar of laughter from the depths as I neared the edge. I hadn't assumed Joe would turn the tables on me, wrapping his hands around my ankles and forcing me from the edge. When I finally emerged from the bitter cold of the water, he spoke.

"Welcome to the Hart-Jonas clan, officially." He threw an arm around my shoulder as I registered this in disbelief. As soon as Joe had said the words, Dee's smile had faded. It all clicked.

"As in the _Jonas_ _Brothers_?" I pushed Joe off, throwing Delilah a sideways glance. Joe was doing the same.

"She didn't know?" Dee shook her head somberly.

So I'd be spending the summer with me, ahem, **lying** cousins, as well as Disney's biggest cash cow?

"God dammit Dee. You didn't warn me because?" She didn't respond. She just looked towards the water, her face growing red with embarrassment. "Oh, fuck you dude."

I heard Joe ask what my problem was, but I didn't wait for an answer as I pushed my way through the screen door and upstairs. My bed seemed like the most welcoming place right now. I didn't even bother removing the sopping wet suit as I collapsed into the sheets, wrapping them around me.

Disney, and all Disney clients, was the enemy. Sounds stupid, right? Too bad it's true. Three years into a binding music/movie/television contract that should've lasted me ten, they dropped me. My replacement? The Jonas Brothers.

I was signed on at fourteen, given my own TV show about a teenaged movie star trying to maintain a normal life. That ran for two years at the top of the charts, but with rotation directors. No one wanted to work with Connor Sullivan, diva extraordinaire.

But come on, who could blame me? I was grossing millions, with two stupid albums gone triple platinum as well as tons of songs on those Disney Mania CDs. I was bigger then big. It was expected that I'd take a turn down the wrong road when I hit fifteen.

Clubs, alcohol, drugs, the works. I had become another Disney fuck up. The executives were scouring everywhere for someone who could take my place. Then they found them.

I was dropped without so much as a warning. I tried to sue, but my nasty habits had breached the contract. I was forced into rehab for five months. I relapsed three times, keeping me in confinement for most of the next two years. Now, my cousins were sleeping with the enemy.

Ashley and Delilah were both aware of my situation. That just made this worse. Betrayal was common, but blood was supposed to be thicker then water. Marrying a Jonas Brother? That just wasn't right.


	3. Exactly How You Hear It

**A/N: Heeyyy ignore my typos! I'm tired :(. Love you all.**

**EXACTLY HOW YOU HEAR IT**

"Connor?" A soft knock on the door was enough to wake me from my distant slumber. "Are you still mad?" It was Dee.

"Yes," I mumbled, throwing the wet sheets from my body and pulling the door open. Delilah was holding two beers, looking so pathetic in her bright red glass and sweats she basically swam in (obviously, Joe's). I couldn't deny that. When I moved just enough to let her in, she squealed, running past me and jumping on the bed.

"I'm so so so sorry Connor. You have no idea. We just didn't want you to freak, or not come. You were in rehab for the wedding; we haven't seen you in two years." Dee's words were rushed, like she was afraid of the response.

"It's okay, Delilah. Don't worry about it." I'm sure my expression contradicted my words, but it was obvious she was going to take what she could get.

"We told your mother, but it must have slipped her mind."

"Must have." Mom hadn't told me for a reason. It could've been for 'my own good', or it could've been for hers. She needed her seventeen-year-old drama child out of her hair.

A knock on the doorframe sent both of our gazes shooting in that direction. There stood Nick Jonas, clad in a simple pair of swim trunks. His curls were weighed down with water, sticking to his face and dripping to the floor. Okay, so the enemy was hot. So what? They were still the _enemy_! Sadly, I couldn't stop staring as my jaw hung open slightly. I felt Dee place her hand on my chin, forcing my lips closed as Nick watched us, looking completely freaked out.

"I'm sure you understand why we betrayed you now," Dee whispered into my ear, winking as she pulled away. She walked over to Nick, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You don't stand a chance." Then she walked away, leaving me with a sopping wet Jonas in my doorway.

"Uh, I came up here to ask if you're okay. Joe was gonna, but he's convinced it's personal." I watched Nick rub the back of his neck wearily. It was clear he didn't want me here as much as I didn't want to be here.

"I'm fine. Just pulled a classing Connor Sullivan diva move," I responded with a laugh, rolling my eyes for good measure. I watched as Nick's eyes slowly got wider.

"Connor Sullivan? _THE_ Connor Sullivan?" I nodded, slightly disturbed by his reaction. If I thought I was shocked when I learned I'd be living with the Jonai, Nick seemed to be going into full breakdown mode at the realization of who I was. "Oh shit. This _is_ personal." So they knew how they beat me out of work and into a way early retirement.

"Very," I managed to say lightly, though my throat felt dry and my lungs constricted.

"So that's that then, huh?" I looked up, catching his eyes. They were welcoming, a smile seemingly always present in the deep brown orbs. I didn't want to look away. I actually wanted to stay like this forever. With the enemy.

"That's that." He nodded, obviously catching the sadness in my tone. He backed out of the doorway slowly, backtracking to his room. His eyes never left mine. _The enemy._

--

Cabin fever is a bitch. I'd been trying to keep myself locked in my room, but the loud rumble in my stomach forced me to do otherwise. As soon as I opened the door, the scent of fresh biscuits sent chills down my spine. Ashley's cooking, oh how I missed it.

Though my feet were hesitant, I made it down the steps and to the kitchen fast. Ashley was placing a platter of chicken on the table, humming along to the radio that was conveniently blasting one of Dee's latest hits. I snuck up being her, wrapping me fingers around her wrist. She screamed, turning towards me, hand poised and ready for a slap.

"Holy shit, Connor. You scared the crap out of me." Her hand flew to her chest as she attempted to steady her breathing. I let out a laugh.

"Sorry Ashley. You know me when it comes to food: completely impatient."

"That's true. You do have a tendency to be a bit scary around dinner. Take a seat." Ashley pulled out the closest chair, patting the seat gently. "Gorge yourself."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Chicken, potatoes, asparagus, cranberry sauce. There was enough to feed five families. I was sure to put a heaping spoonful of each on my plate. I grew up with four brothers for God's sake; I knew how boys ate. The rest of the "family" seemed to arrive, as I was about to take my first bite.

Dee collapsed to my left, Kevin to my right. Straight across from us were Ashley, Nick, and Joe. I tried to smile at the boys, but it seemed that the sides had been divided. It was Jonas versus Sullivan, the Harts in between. I could only imagine how bad this could be.

"Guys, don't you have something to say?" Kevin's clear voice cut the awkward silence between us. I watched as both Nick and Joe rolled their eyes, muttering a half-hearted apology, most likely for ruining my career. "Sorry for what, guys?"

"Sorry you're a coke-head dive with an attitude problem." Kevin shot just the nastiest look until he realized my reaction. I was laughing so hard I had doubled over. I was grasping at the edge of the table just to keep my balance. Confusion was obvious. "You thought that was funny?"

I did, but I wasn't going to voice it. It wasn't really the fact that Joe was attempting to hurt my feelings more then it was that they actually thought I was the bad guy. Obviously, the pressures of being a worldwide super band weren't leaving the jaded or anything. _No, not at all._

"It's a 'funny 'cause it's true' kind of thing," I giggled again, looking down at my plate and pushing the foot around in small circles. I looked up again, wanting to judge their reactions, but instead my eyes met Nick's again. He was mimicking my actions, a playful smile on his lips. I felt my face grow hot. I needed to focus on something else. He was the _enemy_ for God's sake. I couldn't like the _enemy_! That was blasphemy!

But what if the enemy is ridiculously good looking?

The rest of the dinner was full of small talk and long silences. No one wanted to touch the subject I knew we were all thinking about. All we knew was I was supposed to hate the trio, and vise versa. Too bad that already seemed too hard for me.

I excused myself early. I was still tired and had yet to unpack. I wanted to go home, but home wasn't there anymore. Home would be the white room with the rickety bed and my old roommate Blair. Home had become rehab. In other words, I no longer had a home.

So I unpacked. That was depressing. I thought I had packed a lot, but my whole collection barely covered two drawers. I'd have to fix that. Shopping!

"Delilah? Dee?" I walked down the hallway, knocking lightly on the solid oak door on the other end.

"She went out." I spun around to see Nick standing in his doorway. "With Joe. Ashley and Kevin too."

"Oh," I replied quietly. Even though I'd met the boy only ten hours ago, everything about the failing relationship between us was bad. It all referred back to our first meeting, colliding into each other. It just _sucked._

"Not that staring at each other isn't fun, but I don't really feel like standing here all day," he turned back to his room, closing the door slowly. I don't really know why I did it, but I did. Before I even had a chance to think about it, my foot was jammed between the molding and the door, forcing it back open. Nick turned towards me, cocking a brow.

"Wanna hang out?" What was I, twelve? But I had asked anyway. And Nick seemed to be seriously considering this.

"Sure."


	4. Find Her High On Peach Tree Street

**FIND HER HIGH ON PEACH TREE STREET**

"STAR POWER! Tip the guitar UP, idiot!"

"Shut _up _Connor. I'm trying!"

Three hours of extreme guitar hero had taught me that, although Nick Jonas was a brilliant guitar player, he couldn't even attempt to beat me in the videogame world. He was playing on _easy_, for God's sake!

"All you have to do is lift the freaking neck!"

"It's not that easy!" I groaned loudly as I watched Nick fail. Again. This was just painful. He sighed, dropping the plastic guitar on the floor. "I'm done."

"Maybe you should just stick to that cookie-cutter pop stuff, Jonas." I picked up the guitar, scrolling down the list of songs before selecting the one I wanted. The beat of the Strokes filled the room as I easily hit the majority of the notes. On expert.

"You should talk, Miss CJ Sullivan, queen of Disney pop." I let out a dry laugh.

"CJ was dethroned to make room for the Jo Bros," I responded quickly before adding, "seven years before her freaking contract was up, mind you."

"What are you talking about?" Nick shot me a look as I scoffed. Like he didn't know.

"Come on. The Jonas Brothers convinced Disney to drop me. It's a dog eat dog world. I was expecting it eventually, just not three years into my contract."

"TEN YEARS?" Nick's shouting caused me to jump. I was really starting to think he was unaware of all of this.

"Yeah, but you knew that already?" The statement sounded way too much like a question as it fell from my lips. I had been so convinced of one thing, but everything I said to Nick seemed to be brand new.

"No," he sighed, rolling his shoulders back and standing. "I didn't. I'm tired." With that, he was walking back upstairs, leaving me all alone. Leaving me alone meant letting me thing. Letting Connor Sullivan think was never a good idea.

What was that kid talking about? Of course he knew. My agent had told me 'those Jonas boys snaked your spot. You're out, they're in' plain and simple. The only way they could've gotten in so fast was A) attacking label verbally into they _had_ to see your live audition, or B) convincing them you'd bring in more money then their current protégée. In this case, it was the latter.

The sound of the front door slamming was enough to startle me out of my thoughts. Peeking into the foyer showed me it was Dee and Joe in the midst of a hot and heavy make-out session. Like I as going to bother them. I just turned on my heel and climbed the stairs. My room seemed to be my only safe haven these days. Sadly, exactly eleven minutes after my head hit the pillow, a soft knock at the door brought me back to life. I didn't even have time to tell the nasty intruder to go away. In fact, before I could even think about it, they had climbed in bed next to me.

"So, I've been thinking about what you said." It was Nick.

"Uh-huh."

"And I think you don't know half the story," he responded quickly.

"Oh really."

"Yes, really. Instead of tell you, though, would you care to try again?" In the darkness of my room, I could barely make-out the outline of his hand, hoping to reach mine. He wanted to shake on it. Okay then. I was too tired for this.

"Yeah, whatever." I pressed my palm into his before finally drifting off into dreamland.

--

"_Come on, Connor. They're waiting for you." His fingers gently laced themselves with mine, pulling me up on to the brightly lit stage. Thousands of people cheering, chanting my name. It's all worth it when his fingers are interlocked with mine. That's all the reassurance I need to know. Step forward, take a bow. It's your perfect ending. And I get to finish it all with him. Nick Jonas._

Until I wake up. The cruel sunlight forced itself into my room through the slanting blinds. Everything was quiet except the sound of Nick's breathing. I turned slowly, surveying the situation. _Nick fell asleep in your bed, that's not the worst thing that could happen._ My eyes traveled to the space between us. Our hands lay limp, fingers intertwined. I let my gaze travel back to the boys face. God, he was gorgeous. I could stare at him all day.

"Why're you watching me sleep?" Oh, shit. Cue a rush of heat to my cheeks. They were most likely bright red by now. How do you respond to a question like that?

"Because you're sleeping with me." _Not_ like that. Nick let out a laugh, releasing my hand and running his through his thick curls.

"I guess I passed out," he sighed, looking up ceiling. My hand felt cold without his against it.

Wait what? What the hell? Was I _falling_ for the _enemy_? This couldn't happen. I couldn't let it. This kid in front of me was the reason I no longer had a job, or even a life. I wouldn't let this happen.

"You seemed to be having a good dream." Nick turned towards me, that damn smirk playing out on his lips. _Too late, it's already happened._

"What makes you say that?"

"You were cutting off the circulation to my fingers." Nick lifted his hand to his face, surveying the damage. Meanwhile, I was blushing like crazy and trying to force that damn dream out of my head. "So, it was good?" I nodded slowly, running my fingers through my pale blond curls.

"Yeah. It was great."

"Good. I'm gonna go get breakfast. Want to come?" Nick Jonas was inviting me to breakfast! Wow, Connor. Shut up.

"I'd love to. I'll be down in a minute." Nick stepped out of my room, closing the door quietly behind him. Suddenly, I felt the need to throw myself into all out girl mode. Forcing myself to take the quickest shower in the world, I three my hair into a wet bum on the top of my head. I didn't bother with make-up, too time consuming. I quickly stepped into a pair of gray shorts and threw on my baggy black Phantom Planet sweatshirt. I grabbed my aviators and sprung for the door. Nick still beat me.

"Took you long enough." There's that gorgeous smirk. I knew this was worth it.

"Seven minutes isn't long, Nicholas." He scoffed loudly, feigning hurt.

"Using my full name against me. That's low." I let out a dry laugh, patting him on the head as I made my way out the door.

"Come on, you said you were gonna feed me." I pulled him towards my car, eager to actually spend time with him that didn't end awkwardly.

"You're certainly enjoying this whole 'try again' thing." _More then you know._ Nick slid into the front seat of my jeep, grabbing the keys from my belt loop. "I'm driving." Let me tell you something. No one ever drove my car but me.

And now, Nick Jonas.

"I am enjoying it," my smile was extra bright, making sure to enforce this statement. "Do you even have your license?"

"Sixteen-year-olds get it down here, Connor. Duh." Because I was supposed to know that?

The rest of the morning was actually fun, and I was no longer referring to Nick _or_ his brothers as the enemy. Maybe this could work.

When we got home, that's when things got a little weird.

"Did you _see_ that woman's outfit?" I was basically doubled-over in my seat, clutching the emergency brake as I fought to control my breathing. Nick's laughter was just as bad.

"You call that aluminum foil dress _clothes_? I'm officially scarred for life." As much fun as I was having, I couldn't help but still feel that infatuation. Being so close to Nick in such a confined space just made it worse. Especially when he leaned closer, his laughter slowing to a stop. There was barely an inch between our lips. All I could smell was spearmint toothpaste. Just as Nick was seemingly about to close the space between us, the sound of a car horn sent us both jumping. My head immediately made contact with the ceiling.

"Fuck," I mumbled, sinking back down into the soft leather. The incessant buzz in my ear faded, leading my to realize Joe was talking to us from outside my window.

"Hope I didn't _disturb_ anything." Joe raised his eyebrows, sending Nick some sort of message that obviously only a brother could understand.

"You didn't," he replied quietly, taking my keys from the ignition and handing them back. He jumped down from the seat, acting like absolutely nothing happened.

"Wow, you've got him pretty messed up." I turned my head slowly towards the window, finding Kevin standing behind Joe, who was nodding in agreement.

"He just walked away. How is that getting him messed up?" Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"You've known him for twenty-six hours and already, he's second guessing kissing you in the front of…" he inspected me slowly, completely ceasing his words. "This isn't Nick's car?"

"Nope, mine." Hopefully, Ashley hadn't filled the boys in on my over-protectiveness of this vehicle.

"Ashley said if any of us even touched your car, you'd skin us." Okay, so she had. I just shrugged as a devious looking smile make it's way to Kevin's lips.

"You _like _him!" Another shrug. I always was a sucky liar. Joe was smiling now too.

"Oh gosh Kevin. Our little brother and Connor Sullivan. Who would've guessed it?" I rolled my eyes, forcing the door open and the boys away from the car completely.

"Too bad he's really not into me." I brushed passed them and into the house. I didn't want to deal with any of the damn Jonas boys anymore.

--

"Damn you, Connor, and your amazing pool skills." Ashley threw down her pool stick on the bright green felt of the table. The four hundred dollars previously belonging to the short brunette slid into my pocket with ease. And I thought these girls would know better then to bet me on a game of pool.

"You knew I was good." I lined up the sticks, turning to leave the oversized game room. Ashley stopped me, placing her slender fingers on my shoulder.

"Connor, hold on a sec. Kevin asked me to talk to you," she pulled me over to the sofa, forcing me to sit. How did I not see this coming? Soften me up with cash, and then probe me about Nick.

"Ash, do we have to do this?"

"Yes. Tell me all." I groaned loudly, resulting in the evil eye.

"Fine. What do you want me to tell?"

"About your Jonas love!" She clapped her hands together; the snake bites on her lips stretched with her smile.

"Gosh Ash. You're subtle." She waved a hand at me dismissively, rolling her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me, bitch." There was the Ashley I knew and loved. It was so strange to think of her as married, let alone to a straight-laced, Christian boy. Let alone to a freaking Jonas. Ashley had always been the type of girl everyone was convinced would never settle down. One look at her elaborate sleeve tattoos and her heavy array of piercings and you would _not_ think housewife.

"I like Nick. That's it."

"That is _not_ it! You kissed Nick!" Apparently, the other brothers were embellishing the tale.

"I _almost_ kissed Nick. He realized how weird it was and bailed when Joe came."

"What kind of bailing? Like, embarrassed 'I gotta hide' bail, or like 'ha, this chick is too easy' bail?" Ashley was chewing her fingernails while asking this, muffling her words. Once I actually got what she said though, I had to stop and think for a moment.

"I guess the first one?"

"Oh my God! He totally likes you!"

"How does fleeing from the car mean he likes me?" Ashley gave me a pissy snarl.

"You guys were caught in the act. He was embarrassed, so he dipped. Simple as that." That was actually semi-logical. If we weren't talking about Nick, I might've actually believed it.

"We just met. I've been referring to him as the enemy for the past three years. It's just not a good idea."

"You're still stuck on that enemy thing? You can get work at a million other places, you just haven't tried." I knew Ashley was right, but I still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Yeah, whatever." I stood again. Ashley didn't bother stopping me; she knew as well as I that this conversation was over.

I walked to the kitchen, feeling the rumble of my hunger panging away in my stomach. Food, then sleep for the rest of the summer. That'll make it _super_ easy to avoid Nick!

"Oh. Hey Connor." Scratch that.

"Hey, Nick." I brushed past him, grabbing a water from the fridge and walking back up the stairs.

"Connor, wait up." Ugh. The last think I needed was yet another talk. Especially one with Nick.

"I can't really talk." I continued up the steps, not even slowing my pace.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were up for another night of guitar hero." I could hear the smile in his voice as I turned around. He was smirking again, that asshole. I agreed anyway. And so, a pattern formed.


	5. Your Big Imagination

**YOUR BIG IMAGINATION**

July third. I had been on the farm for a whole month, and nothing had changed. There were no more failing kisses between Nick and I. In fact, we barely talked. Every night, we played guitar hero, and every morning, we went to breakfast. Other then that, we almost never hung out. I guess it was because we were both afraid of what could happen.

My birthday, as well as a national celebration, was tomorrow and everyone in the house was aware. It was chaos. The Harts were known for their amazing celebrations, and this year would be no different. Everyone was running around, putting the final touches on the backyard for the guests due to arrive at midnight. The party was supposed to end at dawn. I was stuck on pool duty. Oh, the excitement.

"Connor, what's the temp?" I sighed, bending down to check the dolphin-shaped thermometer for the seventeenth time that hour.

"Eighty-two degrees, Ashley. The same as the last four times you asked." Ashley came bolting out of the pool house in her bright blue bikini, smiling brightly. Ash, Dee, and I were the American flag. At least I got red.

"Perfect. Everything is perfect! A half an hour until party time, and your birthday!" Ashley pinched my bare stomach as she walked past, causing me to shriek.

"I'll be passing out as soon as everyone gets here," I assured her, throwing my hair over my shoulder and tossing the thermometer back into the water.

"You're skipping your own birthday? How is that fun?" I shrugged, looking back at Ashley. How could someone be so positive all the time?

"I don't know anyone whose coming except you and Dee, and hosts don't count. I'm just gonna hide out for my own safety." That seemed like a good enough excuse. Ashley didn't bother to push it anymore. She simply nodded and walked away. She must have realized the real reason: Nick.

Yes, we had our little ritual, but other then that we weren't even friends. We didn't talk about stuff, and the almost kiss officially lay buried underneath a pile of awkward silences. I just didn't want to be forced into a six-hour party where we'd be roped together by age. It was just too awkward.

So, at around 12:07, when the three hundred something guests had arrived, I made my way upstairs. The game room was my destination. I picked up the plastic guitar I had come to know and love, scrolling through the list of songs. And then, I shut it off. As stupid as this might sound, it was weird playing that game without Nick. My only other option? Go to bed.

I pushed open the door, only able to see the glowing green light of my clock. 12:13. I didn't bother with the lights; I just wanted to sleep. I curled up on the edge, taking a deep breath and letting my eyes fall closed. The welcoming scent of Nick's cologne filled my senses as I drifted. Wait. What the fuck?

I turned slightly, letting my eyes adjust to the dark. I still couldn't make out my hand in front of my face if I wanted to. Just as I was about to give up this ridiculous search for someone whom I knew for a fact was downstairs, a pair of strong arms encircled my waist. I held in the scream bubbling in my throat. I was in a _very_ compromising situation.

Face to face with Nick Jonas. He constantly smells amazing, just so you're aware. Do you really think I could sleep like that? No matter how hard I tried, my eyes just wouldn't stay closed. There were a dozen questions running through my head. Why was he asleep in _my _bed? Why was he using me as a personal teddy bear? Why wasn't I just enjoying this? I had to wake him up.

I poked the arm around me for a good four minutes. Nothing. Damn heavy sleepers.

"Nick…" Nothing. "Nick!" That got him. His eyes shot open, searching the dark for a reason behind the rude awakening. His eyes slowly traveled down to my waist where his arms were still interlocked protectively. He smiled at this for a moment, until it finally processed.

"Oh!" His arms were back at his side in the blink of an eye. "Well, this is awkward."

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Uhm, I thought you wouldn't be in here?" How was that even an excuse?

"It's _my_ room. Why didn't you go sleep in yours?" Nick looked panicked. It was kind of cute. But I still wanted an answer.

"Because," he took a long pause. He wasn't even trying to save himself. "Because I, uh, missed it?"

"What do you mean you missed it?" My tone was coming off much bitchier then I wanted, but I was seriously just confused. What was Nick even talking about? He let out a sigh, but I still really couldn't see him. Odds are, he was running his hands through his hair. He always did that around me.

"Do you remember when I fell asleep in here with you?" Like I could forget it. That, and the almost kiss, was all I thought about these days. I nodded, not that it mattered. "I miss _that_. I don't really get why, but being around you is ridiculously calming. I just like it."

"Huh?" Intelligent, Connor. Nick let out a laugh. I felt his hand on my hip, snaking slowly around my waist again. He pulled me as close as possible. All I could smell, see, even think about was Nick.

"I like you Connor. A lot." The feeling of his lips against mine was the cherry on top of an amazing night.

Happy Birthday to me!

--

Sunlight pouring through the windows forced my eyes open. God, what an amazing dream. I smiled, snuggling into the warmth of Nick's back. Okay, so it definitely wasn't a dream. Thank fucking God.

"Mmm, good morning." Nick turned toward me, a tired smile on his lips. I smiled back, stretching as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning." I leaned up, kissing him lightly on the lips. It felt good. A whole month of denied feelings below the surface for nothing. Why did we waste so much time?

"Happy birthay," he laughed, pushing himself up against the headboard.

"Thanks. Now I'm a whole two years older then you."

"Fourteen months," he mumbled sharply, running his fingers through my hair. I let out a chuckle, lying against his chest. I knew we couldn't stay like this forever, but I wanted to. It was only a matter of time before someone realized that both Nick and I went missing last night. It was only a matter of time before—

"Knock knock birthday girl! Time to rise and shine!" Fuck. I turned to Nick, petrified. Were we keeping this a secret, or was it a tell all? Was it even anything? I watched as he shrugged.

"Come in?" Dee busted through the door, Joe right on her tail. Ashley and Kevin were right behind them.

"We tried to get Nick but he's… in your bed. Good morning?" I turned to Nick, watching his cheeks grow red. Joe sighed loudly, letting out a laugh.

"_Awkward_."

"You can say that again." Kevin rolled his eyes, turning towards the door. "Come and get us when you're decent." The rest of the group followed, Delilah being the last out. She sent me a wink before slowly closing the door. As soon as it was safe, Nick and I both burst out laughing.

"That was good! Kevin gave you the disapproving stare!"

"Dee _winked_ at you! How long have your cousins been waiting for this to happen?"

"Since my second day here," I answered truthfully, a slight blush crossing my cheeks. Nick didn't look all that surprised.

"Kevin and Joe too. They just have to pretend that it freaks them out because you're CJ Sullivan." I nodded quickly.

"How pissed is your agent gonna be when he hears this?"

"Who cares?" Nick pulled me back down on top of him, placing a warm kiss on my lips.

Heaven.


	6. She Puts The Color Inside of my World

**A/N: This was short. Yes, it's over. I'll post an epilogue, but that's it. Don't be mad at me for this. I love you all! I'll have a new story up soon, and… uhh… thank you!**

**SHE PUTS THE COLOR INSIDE OF MY WORLD**

Skip ahead two months. I'm officially the happiest person alive. I'm dating America's golden boy (meanwhile, I'm still America's most hated pop diva), and I'm living in a paradise unknown to the rest of the world. I had just gotten settled when early August rolled around, and Nick was definitely getting used to having me as a girlfriend. We did everything we could together, including slept. No, nothing sexual; Nick had values and morals beyond my understanding, but I wasn't about to corrupt him. _Someone_ has to have at least a few.

Being with Nick left me feeling whole again. It was a strange sensation, this feeling whole shit. I hadn't felt it since before rehab. I missed it, I suppose. I don't really know where it disappeared to, but I did know that Nick brought it back. And I knew that Nick loved me, because he said it all the time.

Dating Nick Jonas is just as good as you'd expect it to be. Yeah, there's the annoying press and paparazzi, and the disapproving stares, but you learn to push them all back because this is someone you truly care about. And Nick was definitely that someone for me. I had never felt like this, and even in the short two months we were together, it was becoming a dependency for Connor. I actually _needed_ the youngest brother, just like I had needed everything else in my life. As much as I had convinced myself that the strange feeling inside of me was love, something in the back of my mind was shouting at me. _No! Not love! _Not love, but instead, addiction. I knew it deep down, but I couldn't come to terms. Nick Jonas has become my drug of choice, and unbeknownst to be, I would soon be going through withdrawal.

It was August thirteenth, the day my life went to hell. And it was a Friday. I was never the superstitious type, so waking up on this unusually cold morning didn't strike me as weird in the slightest. It was just cold. That's what I remember the most. You could get away with wearing a pair of shorts, but you better be wearing one really warm sweatshirt. Virginia weather in the middle of summer was never like this. I should've taken this as a bad omen when I stepped onto the back porch, only to be faced with a red-eyed Nick staring out into the distance with a cup of coffee gripped beneath his fingers. Already, I was panic-stricken.

"Nick?" His head snapped in my direction, an angry look playing across his features. I slowly approached the worn wicker seat next to his, falling into it with a thud. His eyes seemed to soften, as he looked me over. Before I knew it, he was leaning across the chairs, his lips attached to mine. We had shared more then our fair share of kisses in the past two months, but something was different about this one. It was hungry, wanting. It made my heart break. Suddenly, I knew what was coming. "Nick, what the fuck is going on?" The devastated look he gave me in the next moment just confirmed my suspicions.

"I'm so sorry Connor," he placed his hand around my neck, kissing me again. There was no passion in this one, just regret. "I'm so fucking sorry." He let his head fall. The strained sadness in his voice was just enough to push me over the edge.

"Sorry about _what_, Nick?" My tone was shaking violently as my vision blurred. I could barely even control myself as Nick wrapped his arms around me, pulling me off my own chair and into his lap. Apparently, two months of my affection wasn't enough. It was obvious what was going on here. Nick was dumping me, and just in time. Our little fling would've never lived through the distance put between us, of course, but I was hoping it would all the same.

"The record company saw all these tabloids, and… and I'm just sorry." He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, the feeling of his warm breath on my shoulder sending chills down my spine. This wasn't right. This wasn't fair. This... this was heartbreak.

"You're breaking up with me because of the _record company_? That's pathetic Nick!" I pushed myself off Nick, standing over him with a look of angered disbelief. I would put anything on the line for him, and he couldn't even tell his fucking manager to shove it.

"It's not my choice, Connor. They've scheduled a tour to interfere with my apparent 'suicidal relationship'. I'll be gone for ten months." There it was, all out in the open. It wasn't Nick's choice. He would've loved to stay with me. It was the world tearing us apart, as cliché as that sounded. Suddenly, I was a crumpled ball in Nick's lap again, blubbering incoherently into his chest.

After twenty minutes of non-stop crying mixed with salty kisses, Nick informed me they were leaving in three days. Delilah was coming, Ashley was coming, and I was not. Apparently, I wasn't aloud by request of the boys' manager. Also, I'd be going home on the same exact day.

And I would never see Nick Jonas again.

--

The goodbye was simple. A twenty minute long hug with tons of kisses thrown in the mix, and I watched their plane take off. I was officially single again. Single, and heartbroken.

Sitting there in the airport terminal, hugging Nick's oversized sweatshirt around my body, I finally realized how spiteful life really is. My name is Connor Sullivan and I'm eighteen years old. Fame isn't all it's made out to be, and I assure you it isn't worth it. I've been to rehab more times then I can count on one hand, and I've been in love. Hell, I'm currently in love. And my jaded past took it away from me.

Tears fell freely from my eyes as I watched the plane take off, getting smaller and smaller by the moment. Everyone I had come to know and love was on that plane, and one specific person had my heart, tearing it from me and flying away with it, all the way to Europe. I didn't really plan on seeing it again.

Now all I had left was the lonely drive home, back to New Jersey. Away from the best summer of my life.

So long good times. I'll miss you dearly. But even more, I'd miss Nick. He'd always have my love, and I couldn't fight it. He was the one person who made me feel real again, like I wasn't just a sideshow for the American public. That was gone.

I grabbed my keys from my pocket, walking slowly to my car. _My_ _car, that only one other person drove._ I pushed those thoughts away as I started the engine, beginning my journey home.

It was all over.


End file.
